What If
by sodamagnet
Summary: My first What If... story. Check out my profile for information on my What If series This is for Detective Conan. First story: What if it was Ran that shrunk rather than Shinichi? R


All right. So this is my first "What If" story. (Uhh check out my profile for information about my "What If" series)

I'm probably not going to have anymore for Detective Conan, but let me know if you can think of another little "What if" situation. If I find that I can write about it, I will. So just... let me know... yeah. Haha.

By the way, Detective Conan is not mine, all the characters belong to Gosho Aoyama.

Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

**Detective Conan "What If..."**

_What would've happened if it had been Ran who shrunk, rather than Shinichi? Well, let's start the story right after she finds out she's shrunk and is now at the Professor's house. And I know that they were over at Shinichi's house... but this just works out better. (how it was her, and not Shinichi that went after the Black Organization and how she didn't use her mad karate skills to defend herself... eh. Figure it out yourself? Haha)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I can't believe I fit in this," I comment, pulling at the elementary school uniform I was wearing. "Or that you _**have**_ this," I add, looking up at the Professor.

He just shrugs. "Your parents use my house as a storage area," he replies. Then, with a serious expression, he says, "Well, Ran-kun, what are you going to do? Now that you're... a child again."

I look up at him. "I don't know... that's why I came straight to you... can you get me back to normal?"

Professor Agasa shook his head. "Not if I don't know what was in the pill those men in black gave you. If you had one, I would've... maybe- been able to," he replies.

"So all I have to do is get my hands on whatever they gave me, then you can return me to normal?!" My eyes are gleaming, I'm sure. Those guys are unforgivable! Ruining my date with Shinichi... well... if it _**was**_ a date. It was... right? Wait, no... it... never mind. Well, _**I**_ thought it was. I don't know if Shinichi did though...

"All right. So I'll tell my dad or Shinichi and they'll help me find-"

"NO!" I look up at the professor, surprised. "No, Ran-kun! Those men obviously meant to kill you! If they find out you're still alive, they'll come after you and anyone else that knows! You can't tell _**anyone**_!"

I gulp. He's 100 percent serious (and right).

"Hey Professor!" The professor and I both look towards the door with panicked expressions. Shinichi!

"Hey Professor, you here?" He's coming up the stairs now. Running around the room and looking for a place to hide, I feel more and more panicked. Shinichi knows what I looked like at this age! He's recognize me immediately!

"Y-yeah! I'm upstairs!" replies the Professor, having no other choice but to answer. I finally decide to hide behind the professor's desk, just as Shinichi walks in.

"Oh, hey professor. Listen, would Ran happen to be here?" I freeze. "I went to her house, but her dad said she wasn't back."

Aww. He was looking for me! How sweet! I could feel myself blushing.

"Oh well. That baka is probably just out eating or something again," I can hear Shinichi say. I frown. He'd been making fun of me lately, saying I'd been gaining a bit of weight, but...

"She's such a pig sometimes," he says easily.

"Sh-Shinichi-kun..." the professor says cautiously.

"I think that she eats more than me sometimes," Shinichi continues.

"Hey! What are you talking about?!" Oops... Before I knew it, I'd jumped out from behind the desk. Shinichi looks at me in surprise.

"Who are you?"

I freeze. Name. Name. Name!

"No way... Ran?"

I shake my head furiously. Professor Agasa comes up and stands behind me. "She's... my... friend's... cousin's... daughter..." he says.

Shinichi smiles. "Oh... well, what's your name?" he asks me, coming down to eye level with me.

"U-um... um..." Think! What would I name my baby girl?! "M-May! May... M-Matsuda...?" Uh... sure. Ok. Whatever?

"Hm, really. May-chan, huh?" Shinichi replies. The professor and I both nod furiously. "Then would you mind telling me why you look so much like Ran when she was little?

I freeze again. Damn Shinichi and his detective dorkiness!

"Maybe you're related?" I nod furiously. "So you're Ran's cousin's daughter?" Another furious nod. "Hm... did Ran have a cousin that old?" A hesitant nod. "Weren't Ran's parent's only children?" I freeze. Crap. I forgot about that. Why did _**Shinichi**_ remember that? Damn him and us behind childhood friends!

Shinichi stands up. "All right. Professor? Ran? Spill it."

"B-But I'm really-"

He looks over at me with a frown. "Please Ran. Drop the act. There's no way there could be someone else who looks _**exactly**_ like you when you were younger."

I desperately shake my head. There was _**no**_ _**way**_ I was going to let Shinichi get hurt because of me! I'm hanging onto this lie, no matter what!

Shinichi sighs. "All right," he says seriously. He has his "detective face" on. "Let me guess. Your shrinking was caused by something those guys from the roller coaster gave you. They meant to kill you, but it didn't, so now you are desperately trying to come up with a lie to trick me."

"...That can_**not**_ be a guess!" I exclaim.

The detective dork grins. "So I was right!"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean... How the heck did you know?!"

Shinichi grins, satisfied. "Because I'm a detective," he states smugly.

...He'd _**better**_ be able to get me back to normal...

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So that's how I imagine it. And it (meaning the series) wouldn't last very long... since Shinichi could find stuff out easily. I mean... easier. If he wasn't a child. Yeah... anyways. At least we know now that the series wouldn't have been very good if it was like this... :D Oh. And I don't know if Ran's parents are only children... it just worked out better if it was like that._

_Anywayyys... hope you liked it :)_


End file.
